


what do you think?

by jamesileee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, GAY GAY GAY, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Love, Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesileee/pseuds/jamesileee
Summary: The events at the end of and following the season three finale, through my gayest of gay eyes. Not really a 'fix-it' since I think they did a great job considering they had no idea where the series was going. Just an AvaLance fic the way that I hoped it would go. Lots of love, and of course reunion smoochies.





	1. we need a nappy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long this fic is going to be. The first chapter just flowed freely and I let it run. We'll see where it goes from here. Definitely at least a two-shot. Let me know.

“By the way, I wanted to ask you. Did- did you mean what you said the last time we saw each other?”  
“When I told you to run?”  
“No… before that?”  
“Oohhhh. Oh. You mean when I told you I loved you?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What do you think?”  
“I think…”

God. Damn it. Ray.

The downfall of being a legend (aside from occasionally dying) was being interrupted by having to save the god damn world when something really fantastic was potentially about to happen. Sara knew this as fact- had suffered through it before and would surely have to deal with it again in the near future, especially where her misfits were concerned. She thought back to the last painful interruption. 

Rolling around in bed with Ava after just sort-of-accidentally calling her the ‘G’ word was so much more fun than saving the world. Despite the onslaught of negativity that the pair had faced since that morning, things were looking up. First of all, Ava came. No, not like that you silly pervs (like that, too, though). When Sara needed her, Ava came. She wondered for a moment why she ever doubted that. ‘For starters, because she time-couriered right out of your life when you dropped the L-bomb’, Sara reminded herself with a grimace. 

“Sara?” Zari asked, brow furrowed, drawing the woman out of her intense replay of the last several weeks. “We won. Why do you look so…pissy?”  
“Oh, I—” Sara’s eyes scanned the crowd, subconsciously searching for Ava. “I was just thinking.”  
“You’re mad that it was Beebo, aren’t you? I knew you would be. And like, I realise how cheesy the whole thing seems but I mean, Beebo really came through for us—”  
“I’m not mad about Beebo, Z,” Sara chuckled. “It is kind of … low, on the badass scale. But it worked, right?” she smirked, spotting a wave of blond hair a few feet away.  
“Ohhhh…” Zari followed Sara’s distracted gaze and finally understood. “Aren’t you two going to ride off into the sunset?”  
“You and Hex?” Sara threw back, grinning as she saw the blush creep onto Zari’s cheeks. “I thought you were into women, honestly,” she shrugged, still casually looking at Ava.  
“Well- he’s just… I mean, he’s charming, right? Is that just me? Is it some kind of old west romantic energy? Does he have super powers, Sara?” she asked extremely seriously, admitted her own surprise at the attraction.  
“Like I said, you could do worse,” Sara shrugged. “Which is a conversation I would love to have with you. Later,” she smiled apologetically before giving in to the magnetic pull that was Agent Sharpe. 

A wave of uncertainty hit Sara as she slowly made her way across the dust toward the woman who held her heart. They were interrupted earlier and although the conversation appeared to be heading in a positive direction Sara couldn’t help but to picture Ava walking away from her, tears in her eyes. Seeing it once was heartbreaking enough. The captain was not sure that she could handle it again. Death and destruction? Blood, gore and demonic possession? Those were easy. Getting your heart broken by Ava Sharpe was out of Sara’s depth. 

“Hey.” Sara hated the way that her voice wavered with fear when the word came out. She was supposed to be all confidence and bravado, not whatever nervous mess this woman made her.  
“Hey yourself,” Ava smiled, stepping nearer instinctively before catching the move and pulling herself back. “I knew you were a fan of Beebo, but damn…” she said lightly, covering the heaviness she was feeling.  
“Shut up,” Sara chuckled, bumping Ava’s shoulder softly with her own. “You know that wasn’t the plan, right? I guess Beebo really is the epitome of all that is good and pure.”  
“A cinnamon roll?” Ava asked with a smirk.  
“What?”  
“Nothing.”

The crowd began to disperse and the two women stood, near but not too near. The pull that they had toward each other was unwavering despite the hesitation they were forcing upon themselves. It was becoming physically painful for Sara to be so close to the agent without being able to touch her. She would not overstep or assume that Ava felt the same way that she did, particularly when the woman hadn’t had a chance to state her own feelings yet. Sara wished she would just get to it. 

“So…” 

They said the hopeful segue simultaneously, each then stopping with shy smiles upon their faces. They stared at each other too closely for too long, though neither tried to speak again. Each silently hoped they the other would take the lead and end the agony of this awkward space.

“Ready to go?” Ray popped up next to them suddenly, big grin and Nora Fucking Darhk in tow.  
“You know what, Ray? I’m getting really fucking sick of you just being around all the time! Exactly when I want you to be around the absolute least, there you fucking are!” 

Sara had snapped.

“So why don’t you and your evil veiny girlfriend just portal on home and leave us alone!”

Ray never failed to look like the tiniest, saddest puppy when anyone was mean to him, let alone when it was his captain, one of his closest friends. Both Ava and Nora were looking at Sara like she was the devil incarnate. Sara briefly found it amusing that Nora Darhk was shocked and appalled by her right now. 

“Sara…” Ava said softly, fingertips brushing her elbow just enough to bring the captain back to reality. Their eyes met for a moment, just long enough for Ava to reprimand Sara with a simple look.

“Sorry, Ray,” Sara practically grumbled, rubbing her eyes hard to cover that she was rolling them. “Just, long day, right?” she shrugged awkwardly, feeling badly for going off on him but hating to apologise. “I think we all need a drink and a nap. Maybe separately.” She added the last two words softly, trying to be polite but still get her point across. 

“It’s okay,” Ray nodded, understanding. “You’re right. We definitely need to regroup. Ooh, maybe we should all go on a vacation!” he said excitedly, voiding any remaining guilt that Sara may have felt for her outburst.

“Ray…” This time Ava stepped in before Sara said something else that she certainly meant but shouldn’t say aloud. “I actually need to talk to Sara about some things. How about you get the group back to the Waverider and we’ll catch up with you later?” Her tone was perfectly sweet elementary school teacher and Sara smiled, leaning closer to the woman without noticing. 

“Okay,” he nodded with a smile, looking to Nora. “Sounds like a plan,” he saluted, retreating.

Sara laughed as soon as he was out of earshot. 

“That was pretty impressive, Ms. Sharpe,” she chuckled, turning toward the portal that Ava had created in front of them.  
“Me? How about you? You made Mallus look like a baby sheep when you went off,” Ava laughed, shaking her head at the memory.  
Sara laughed, only slightly proud. “One can only be interrupted so many times before someone’s head gets ripped off,” she shrugged.  
“Well I think I have a solution to that,” Ava nodded resolutely.  
“Oh yeah?” Sara asked playfully.  
“Yep. We’re going to my place.”


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up in a different place than it started out in. Like I said, I just let them roll. I am no longer sure if I am going to continue this fic or just leave it here. Any feedback would be much appreciated. Actual summary: Sara sees Ava's apartment for the first time. It is not what she's expecting. But that's a good thing.

Sara Lance had never been as happy to see anything as she was to see that pile of dirty laundry. Okay, looking up from the giant Beebo-shaped crater to see Ava’s smiling face was a close second. Socks, jeans, even a once-pressed bureau-issued white button down, all sloppily rolled together in a lump on the floor. Sara bit back the sound of joy and surprise that wanted to escape her but the elation was still visible in her bright eyes. 

“What?” Ava asked incredulously, following Sara’s gaze from the laundry pile and back to the woman.   
“N-nothing,” Sara choked out, bringing a hand to her mouth to cover her grin. “Nice place,” she said instead, knowing better than to think it was the end of the conversation.

Time Bureau Director Ava Sharpe, the absolute most annoyingly well put together human being that Sara Lance had ever met in her life, had a pile of dirty laundry on the floor. The living room floor, no less. Sara could not have been happier.

“I forgot you’ve never been here,” Ava lied, moving herself to stand in front of the pile of laundry as though the act would erase the image from the captain’s memory.   
“No, you didn’t,” Sara called her out, stepping further into the living room and not attempting to hide her curious eyes. What other wonders might she find?   
“No, I didn’t.”  
“There’s laundry on your floor!” 

She had managed to keep her mouth shut about it for almost one full minute and she was proud. 

“Sara…” Ava whined, scooping up the clothing into her arms as she muttered, embarrassed, “I HAVE been kind of busy preparing to fight a freaking DEMON. And it’s not like I expected to be inviting you over to my place today, or ever—”  
“Aves-“ 

Sara stopped the woman’s frantic tidying, placing a hand on her forearm and smiling.

“I liked it,” she grinned, taking a sock from Ava’s hands and dropping it back to the floor. “I like that your place is your place, you know? That you actually relax sometimes,” she said, looking into the woman’s anxious eyes. “Not that right now would be a stellar indicator of that,” she chuckled, knocking more articles of clothing out of Ava’s hands.   
“I just- I’m not messy, you know? You’ve seen me at my messiest and even that was nowhere near ‘dirty clothes on the floor’ territory,” Ava said, dropping the rest of the pile with a defeated look. “I might be a clone but I’m still human.”

The director’s attempt at a joke made Sara’s breath catch. Only she knew how important the simple words truly were. If Ava was ready to say something like that then she was starting to come to terms with finding out about her ‘past’. Just a few weeks ago she was so broken and in shock that she left herself lost, pushing Sara away to suffer alone. Now here they were, in Ava’s apartment together and suddenly ‘clone’ was no longer a four-letter word. 

Sara smiled brightly, kicking at the pile of dirty clothes in order to stop herself from her natural reaction; kissing Ava fiercely or pulling her into a crushing embrace. Difficult as it was, Sara needed to surrender control. Ava was the one dealing with an identity crisis and Sara had to respect that this still may be a very slow process, one clone joke at a time. 

“Anything else messy around here?” Sara said with a grin, averting her eyes from the beautiful woman in front of her and slowly wandering around the spacious apartment. “Moldy fridge stuff? Ants?” she asked hopefully, wagging her eyebrows.  
“You wish, Lance,” Ava grinned, pushing Sara’s shoulder as she walked toward the kitchen. “Don’t forget, we don’t all live by Waverider standards.”  
“Hey, that place has been MUCH cleaner since you’ve been around!” Sara argued, pointing a finger at Ava’s chest.  
“Is that a compliment to me or an insult to yourself?” Ava smirked.  
Sara’s brow furrowed. “Both?” she grumbled, turning away.  
“You want a beer?” Ava asked lightly, opening the refrigerator and eyeing it’s contents. “I have wine too but it doesn’t really seem like wine time.”

Sara leaned against the counter and watched Ava. Her heart filled with happiness upon seeing the woman so at ease, at home (literally). They had become so close to one another but circumstances never allowed them to see each other truly relaxed. There would always be more anachronisms, another battle, but right now Ava was inadvertently reminding her that sometimes they could just be ‘them.’

“Sara?” Ava asked, concerned, leaning in front of her with a beer in her hand, pulling her from her daze. “Where’d you go?” she asked, worried that the captain was either clinging to past fears or imagining future ones. 

A wide smile spread across Sara’s face and she took the proffered beer, fingers grazing Ava’s anything but accidentally. 

“I really like when you can just be Ava.”

Ava brushed her hair away from her face and attempted to hide the blush she felt growing at Sara’s intense gaze. “You’ve seen me just be Ava before,” she told her. “More than anyone else,” she admitted.

“I’ve seen ‘Waverider Ava’. I like her,” Sara grinned. “I’ve also seen ‘Captain’s quarters of the Waverider Ava.’” Sara raised an eyebrow teasingly. “I like her even more.”  
Sara watched as Ava licked her lips without realizing it, taking in every word that the woman spoke and clinging to it.  
“But I’d never seen ‘at home Ava.’ Picking up laundry, rifling through the fridge. You fixed the corner of the carpet with your toes,” she grinned so widely that it scrunched up her eyes. “I love it. And I feel incredibly lucky to get to know THIS version of you.”

Ava’s eyes remained fixed on Sara’s despite her insecurity’s will to pull her gaze away. Upon hearing Sara’s words, the loving tone that they held, Ava was filled with an overwhelming surge of love and warmth. In all her years, made up of fabricated memories or not, she had never felt the intensity that she felt in that moment. The energy emanating from Sara, the depth of her bright blue eyes, pulled Ava in and remained stronger than any doubt or insecurity could ever be.

“I’m not used to anyone seeing this version of me,” Ava said so quietly that Sara could barely hear it. It was evident that the woman was feeling overwhelmed and Sara was still terrified of pushing too far, of scaring her away; recent events only amplified that fear. “I don’t- I’m not sure I ever wanted anyone to see it.”  
“Do you wish I hadn’t?” Sara asked, treading lightly, sipping her beer as though they were having any casual conversation. “Do you think you got too close to me?”  
“I did,” Ava admitted, nodding back toward the living room and leading the way, suddenly needing the comfort of her couch instead of the hard kitchen counter. “Especially after…” she looked around, breathing in deeply, “twenty-two thirteen.”

Ava sat on the couch but remained perched on the edge, obviously not ready to fully relax. Sara sat down next to her but reluctantly left a good amount of space between them. She looked at Ava calmly, patiently waiting for her to continue. Her vulnerability was palpable and it was beginning to rub off on the captain. 

“Being there, seeing…me, for who I really am… I don’t think you can understand what that did to me, Sara,” Ava said, fingers tapping the sides of her beer bottle in the nervous habit Sara had grown to know well. “And I’m glad that you can’t understand, because I’d never wish that for you, but it might be easier, you know? To see why I …”  
“Pushed me away?” Sara asked, chancing a glance at the woman’s glossy eyes.  
“You broke up with me, Sara!” Ava snapped suddenly, her voice rising. “You pushed me away first,” she reminded her, rubbing her eyes roughly with her left hand. 

Sara was caught off guard. That was an understatement. She was shocked. And Ava was right. Since 2213 Sara had been so focused on what Ava had been feeling that her own fear and insecurity had been pushed to the back burner. When she put herself out there and told Ava that she loved her she only felt her own rejection, forgetting that she had put Ava in the same position first.

Sara swallowed hard, taking a drink from her bottle before setting it on the tidy coffee table. The woman had coasters but left laundry on the floor, she noted. The physical space between them seemed to grow, as Sara felt unsure of herself, unsure what to say to prove to Ava that they never should have been apart.

“I’m sorry.” 

The two words were nearly inaudible but they filled the space between them.

“You’re right, Aves. I did push you away first. Because I was just as afraid of who I was as you were after twenty-two thirteen.”

If Sara didn’t man up and get this out, she never would. It was her chance to be honest and bare her heart to this incredible woman and it was becoming more apparent that this might be the last chance she got.

“I—” Sara gulped, rubbing her eyes and realizing that her hands were shaking, “It didn’t take me long to realise that whatever fear I felt, my love for you was stronger.”

Ava’s intake of breath upon hearing the words was shakily audible and Sara looked to the woman’s face again. Ava was staring at her so closely that Sara felt their connection more strongly than ever. She would not allow herself to lose this woman or this fantastic energy that they shared. Not again. 

“I’m so sorry that I hurt you, Ava. I never wanted to be without you and every day that I was just felt like… “ 

She needed to make sure that she said the words correctly, as truly as she felt them. Semantics could be a bitch.

“Before I met you I didn’t really know who I was. And when we were together it was like I finally knew ME, you know? I had never felt so whole. So after Mallus took over and I lost myself to who I used to be it was so much worse than it would have been if I hadn’t had you in my life. It broke my heart to know that I could lose you because of who I am.”  
“But you weren’t going to, Sara. I told you, after everything, that I didn’t care who you used to be or what parts of you you were trying to push away. I wanted ALL of you, Sara,” Ava told her, a lone tear making it’s way down her face.   
“Do you still?”

The trepidation in Sara’s voice was so apparent that Ava shook. The fact that she had ever allowed Sara to question it tore her apart.

“Sara…” 

It came out just a shaking, unsteady sound, as Ava pulled Sara into her arms. She hoped that she could answer the question without words, that her embrace would tell the woman everything that she needed to know.

That she ALWAYS wanted her.  
That even when she was terrified, Sara meant more.  
That Sara’s love for her was the only thing that had kept her going when she felt as though she had completely lost herself.  
She didn’t realise that Sara had felt the exact same way.

The held each other for long minutes, sniffling and just taking in the feeling of finally being near again. Sara nuzzled into Ava’s neck, inhaling deeply and letting the scent of the woman flood her senses. She hoped that she would feel this forever.

“So I take that as a yes?” Sara asked hopefully, playfully, placing a light kiss on Ava’s throat before pulling away to look into the woman’s emotion-filled eyes.  
“I don’t know how you do it, Lance,” Ava shook her head in awe, brushing a stray tear away from the captain’s face.  
“What?” Sara asked, a warm smile covering her features.  
“Make everything about you.”

Ava fought damn hard to keep the smirk from creeping onto her face.   
“We WERE talking about ME, but NO…. It’s always about Sara,” she laughed out loud, unable to keep up the front, pushing Sara away from her playfully as Sara still stared at her, shocked by the emotional upheaval she was feeling.

“You…” Sara began, but couldn’t quite find the words. “We… I didn’t mean to…”

“I love you, Sara.”

The words stopped Sara’s uncertain ramble in it’s tracks. All hint of teasing was gone from Ava’s voice and she looked at the woman as though she was the only thing she’d ever seen. The only thing she ever wished to see again. 

“I’ve loved you every minute. I think I knew that I would as soon as we met,” Ava told her, entwining their fingers slowly and unknowingly completing Sara once again. “And when you said you loved me… you have no idea how hard it was for me to walk away. To not say it back,” she admitted, tears forming behind her eyes.   
“I do have an idea,” Sara told her, wiping away a tear and pulling Ava close. “It’s what I felt when I broke up with you. It was the last thing that I wanted but I thought it was the only option.”

Ava nodded, finally understanding that they had been going through the exact same thing, just at separate times. Sara wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her even nearer. Ava rested her head on the woman’s chest, the strong beating of her heart a salvation for her. Sara leaned down, kissing Ava’s temple softly, allowing her lips to linger there and just revel in the feeling. 

“I love you,” she whispered, lips grazing Ava’s ear. 

Ava breathed in sharply, heart racing. She knew she would never tire of hearing those words from Sara. 

Ava didn’t realise that she was smiling until their lips met softly, and she felt Sara smile back. They kissed slowly, lips grazing and feeling each other out as though it was the first time. Their smiles kept interrupting them but neither of them minded.

“This is all I want,” Sara mumbled, nuzzling her face into Ava’s hair as the woman reclaimed her spot against her collarbone.   
“Mmm…” Ava agreed, kissing said collarbone softly. “Stay here tonight?” she asked calmly, finally feeling no fear that Sara might deny her.  
“I don’t even know what day it is,” Sara chuckled weakly, pulling a strand of Ava’s hair from her face. “But yes, I will definitely be staying here.”  
“Ding ding,” Ava said, voice tired. “Right answer.”

Their bodies shifted naturally, lying down on the spacious couch, fitting together perfectly. Ava’s head remained on Sara’s chest and Sara’s arms stayed securely around her. Sara looked to the end of the couch, to their sock-clad feet, entwined and relaxed. At home. She smiled as she recalled the pile of laundry that was forgotten on the floor beside them.


	3. white tee shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things gotta come to an end. (No, this isn't angsty and no, I certainly don't mean AvaLance.) These dishes aren't going to do themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue with this fic, though chapter two could have been an ending. I'm still letting it run it's course. Let me know what you think. What I messed up. Also, I love prompts so if anyone has any ideas for this fic or for a new one I would love to hear them.Thank you for your time.

“Heheh…”

The child-like sound, almost a giggle, escaped Ray’s lips immediately following the electronic tone of the shrink ray. No one noticed, too caught up in their own endeavors. It was a moment later, when Mick reached for his freshly opened beer and found it Barbie-sized, that the Atom had been caught.

“What the—” Mick grunted, holding the tiny bottle between his fingers and narrowing his eyes at Ray across the kitchen. 

Nate laughed hard, pulling out his phone to snap a picture of angry Mick and his miniscule bottle before the item was thrown across the room, smacking Ray in the chest.

“Ow!” Ray whined, brushing the bottle off of him and to the floor, another stain soon to be forgotten.  
“You’re lucky I didn’t throw this one,” Mick told him, picking up the second beer he had at his side and taking a swig.  
“You guys!” Zari called out, looking over her shoulder from the video game that she and Wally were playing. “I get that you’re bored but can you PLEASE find something a little more mature to kill the time?”

Wally looked to her wordlessly, hiding the smirk. 

“Mature, eh?” Ray questioned, nodding toward the game that Zari was acting as though her life depended on.  
“More mature than shrinking each other’s belongings and then throwing them,” Zari shrugged.  
“That’s questionable,” Nate decided.  
“Where’s Sara?” Mick asked suddenly, looking around the room as though he had just noticed the captain’s absence. Perhaps he had.  
“Mick, we’ve been through this. Sara is with Ava,” Nate said slowly, like he was speaking to a child. “You’ve never wondered where she was before,” he pointed out.  
“I’m bored,” he grumbled.  
“Sara is the one most responsible for finding things for us to screw up,” Ray noted, aiming his shrink ray at the controller in Zari’s hand before thinking better of it.  
“I’m sure she’ll be back soon, guys. Give her a minute to enjoy herself,” Zari told them, keeping the rest of that sentence inside her head.

X

“Aaavvvvvaaaaa….” Sara whined loudly, grabbing the women by both forearms and resting her head on her shoulder. “Please don’t do this,” she practically pleaded, considering using her strength to her advantage.  
“Sara,” Ava said sternly, though a smile played at her lips. “We’ve been through this. I understand that the anachronisms are going to be a little sparse now, but we DO need to get back to work,” she told her, brushing the hair away from Sara’s face and looking at her sweetly. “Or at least I do,” she amended.  
“Why?”

Ava shook her head at the realisation that she found Sara’s irresponsibility adorable. She must be in love.

“Because it’s been two days. In my world, it’s Monday. And the Time Bureau keeps running even after the demons have been defeated,” she said, softening and pulling Sara into her arms.  
“Not if you’re not there to run it,” Sara mumbled into Ava’s shoulder, smiling.  
“Besides, you need to get back to the Island of Misfit Toys,” Ava chuckled, looking into Sara’s eyes. “What if they burned down the Waverider by now?” she asked, intended as a joke though the probability was mildly alarming.  
“Meh,” Sara shrugged. 

Ava rolled her eyes and kissed Sara gently, melting the woman instantly.

“Are you always this clingy?” Ava asked between kisses, causing Sara to freeze.

“Fuck.”

Sara was suddenly very serious and Ava was startled by the sudden change. 

“I am being clingy, huh?” she asked, wide-eyed. “I am NOT clingy. That’s not me, and it’s not going to be,” she said, suddenly pulling out of Ava’s arms and going to gather her belongings. “You’re right. You need to get back to work and so do I.”

Ava scrunched her eyes up and rubbed her brow, mentally chastising herself for her word choice.

“Sara…” Ava said softly, following the woman around the room as she found her shoes and began to put them on. “Sara, stop,” she pulled on her wrist and forced her to turn. “Please don’t,” she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking a shoe out of Sara’s hand and holding it. “I didn’t mean anything by it. I was only kidding, surprised that you weren’t already sick of me,” Ava explained, hoping that the woman would know that she was being sincere.  
“I don’t think that’s possible,” Sara said, but her tone made it evident that she was still feeling insecure.  
“Hey,” Ava said softly, pushing Sara’s chin up and forcing their eyes to meet. “I LOVE that you don’t want to be away from me. More than I expected,” she smiled. “I don’t want to go back to work either but this morning when I was dreading it do you want to know what I thought of?” she asked, brushing her thumb over Sara’s cheekbone.  
“Hmm?”  
“I realised that I get to be with you whenever I want now. That I finally HAVE you. That at the end of the day I get to come to you, to tell you about work, or not. To kiss you,” she said, pecking her lips for effect, “I hope that you realise how REAL this is to me, Sara. How much you mean to me.”  
Sara smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around Ava’s waist and pulling her near.  
“So you’re saying that you’re coming over after work tonight,” Sara decided with a smirk.  
“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying,” Ava chuckled, kissing her lips gently again.  
“That’s what I thought,” Sara nodded seriously. “You’re gonna be late for work!” she said dramatically, pushing Ava away playfully. She hit the button on her wrist and the portal opened behind her. “And I thought YOU were supposed to be the responsible one!” she teased, stepping backwards as Ava grabbed for her, laughing soundly.  
“Get back here, Lance,” Ava grinned, pulling her in for one last, loving kiss before she could back through the portal.  
“I love you,” Sara said, crossing the threshold.  
“I love you,” Ava beamed back.  
“Have a good day at work, Honey,” Sara called cheesily before hitting the button on her wrist again and closing the portal, Ava’s smiling face the last thing she saw on the other side.

Sara turned around, grin still plastered on her face, to a captivated audience of five.

“Sara’s back!” Wally called happily, setting his controller aside and stepping over Ray and Nate, who appeared to be wrestling on the floor.  
“Thank God,” Mick said flatly, though he meant it.  
“I’ve only been gone for two days, guys,” Sara told them, looking around the Waverider and assessing the damage.  
“Two days too long,” Ray said, standing from the floor and brushing himself off.  
“At least you didn’t blow up the place,” Sara decided, shrugging. She ignored Zari’s quiet ‘It was close,’ from behind her. 

Nate stood, bumping Ray’s shoulder roughly as he approached Sara.

“Welcome back, Captain,” he smiled, taking in her pleasant, peaceful demeanor. It was refreshing. Even if he was temporarily heartbroken he was happy for his best friend.  
“And nice shirt,” Zari said sarcastically, eyeing the too-long white tee that was obviously not Sara’s.  
“Thanks,” Sara said dryly, rolling her eyes. It’s not like she thought to take a change of clothes with her. They just destroyed a demon, for Christ’s sake.  
“Sara…” Ray said seriously, inspecting her too closely and making her shift uncomfortably. She briefly worried that she had a hickey. “What’s that on your wrist?” he asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow but not averting his gaze from the black band.  
“It’s, uh…” Sara’s eyes jumped back and forth nervously, subconsciously covering her wrist with her left hand.  
“Sara!” Nate practically yelled, voice dripping with distress. “You JUST got back together and you stole her time courier?!” he accused, tone screaming, ‘I’m not mad. I’m just disappointed.’  
“I didn’t steal it!” Sara swore, putting both hands up in surrender, eyes still wide.  
“Oh, you didn’t steal it?” Nate asked doubtfully.  
“No, she gave it to me,” Sara told them, unaware of the blush forming on her cheeks.

“She GAVE it to you?” Zari asked, somewhere between surprised and impressed.  
“Yeah,” Sara said quietly.

Mick grunted loudly, a contented sound. “Does that mean you’re going steady?”


End file.
